Bickslows new girl Pixel
by LittleXRed
Summary: Its Bickslow and Lisanna'a 3 year anniv. But Lisanna finds out about pixel when Bix is away. Will things change for better or for worse?
1. Chapter 1

Bix's new girl Pixel

It's Lisanna's and Bicklow's 3 year Anniversary. Lisanna wakes up that morning to the sun beating in from the one window in his room. She turns on the bed to face him. He is still sleeping. She loves his face when he is sleeping, he is so relaxed. She gently traces his face from his hair to his cheek bone all the way to his chin. Lisanna doesn't mind the tattoo on his face. It makes him unique. He stirs a bit but doesn't wake.

She continues with her fingers but this time from his chin down to his neck, then to his chest. He really is fit for someone who sleeps and drinks a lot. His muscles are toned just right and he is tan which lisanna likes very much. He has some battle scars here and there but nothing to serious. Shirtless Bickslow is a sexy Bickslow. She giggles to herself just thinking what a naked Bickslow looked like. And with that little giggle he woke up from his slumber to his beautiful girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing?" He rolled over to check the clock. "Its 7 in the morning! Go back to sleep babe."

She sighed and pushed out her bottom lip. "What you given me that look for?" Bix mumbles with one eye open.

"Its out 3 year anniversary, This is how you treat it? By asking me what the hell I'm doing?" She bites her lip.

He pulls her goose and she giggles he kisses her neck. "If your gunna be all sexy like that, at least do it at 10 in the morning." He snuggles her close to him and soon she hears a snore right in her ear. "Ugh what am I going to do with you Bix." she smiles. He snored louder, purposely.

Later on that morning Lisanna awoke again, but to the smell of burning bacon and pancakes. Liz walks towards the kitchen and suddenly blocked her eyes. "Hey if your gunna cook breakfast at least to it clothed!" She starts laughing. "Oh my, would you look at that? Well Liz I got a question for ya!" He sakes his hips. "Want some sausages with your pancakes?" He winks at her. "She turns red and bursts out laughing. "Its ok I think I'm going vegan today." and with that she walks back into the living room and sits on the couch. "Ouch that hurt liz!" He yells from the kitchen. "Put on some shorts and maybe ill change my mind!" She yells back. Soon after he walked into the living room, "Ill take you up on that offer." He is still naked. "Jesus bix!" She covers her eyes and giggles. "I love you and all but cover yourself up." "Enjoy the view while it lasts babe!" He walks down the hall into the bedroom. What he didn't know is liz peaked threw here fingers to see his nice rounded ass. He did have a nice ass to look at.

He comes back out with black and green shorts and a black tang top. His hair still messy from bed and as always, waving his tongue. Liz still in her blue and white stripped tang top and white booty shorts. She runs her fingers threw her hair to shape it up a bit. "Come to the kitchen and eat. I made all this food for ya sweety." Bix waver her into the kitchen. As she sits she rummages threw the burnt food and finds a decent pancake and some bacon. Gladly no sausages. "So what you wanna to today babe?" I got lots planned for you and me." "If you have things planned then why are you asking me what to do?" She smothers her pancake in syrup. "Gotta sweet tooth? haha but i just wanna make sure you don't know any of my secret plans for today." He winks at her and goes back to shoveling food in his mouth. "Don't you breath between bites? Your gunna choke" He gulps down his OJ and leans back on his chair.

"Im going into the shower and get ready. Can you clean up bix?" Lisanna gets up and wipes her mouth. "whaaaat?! do I have too?" He whines.

She comes over behind him and runs her fingers down hid chest "please bix, for this one day?" She kisses his neck and nibbles softly. She heard a groan come from deep inside him. "If you do the dishes, ill give you a present." "Oh. liz. your really asking for it." he grabs her hand but she pulls away. "Is that a threat or a promise?" and with that said she runt to the bathroom and locks the door. He jiggles the knob and bangs the door. "Now your really going to get it babe, haha." she listens quietly to his footstep moving away. She relaxes and starts the shower. She steps in and lets the hot water run down her soft peach skin. Putting her head under the water she heard some more foot steps. The door is locked so she doesn't worry. She continues to shampoo her hair and rinses it all out. She reaches for the body wash and the door squeaks, she jumps and almost drops the bottle of soap. "Hello? Bix?" its quiet. She just shakes it off and continues with her shower. The curtains open behind her and hands wrap around her. She turns around with a fist ready to punch until she sees who it is. "Bix?! What the hell you scared me! Get out of my who…" His lips meet hers and she shuts right up. She lets him deepen the kiss but allowing his tongue intertwine with hers. His hands move u and down her soapy body. Gliding ever so gently. He holds her close and with one hand cups the back of her head and the other grabbing her ass.

They continue the kiss and his hands move once again. He grand her voluptuous mounds. She grew in all the right places for her age. Liz returned the favor and let her hands fall from his neck to his chest, then to his toned abs, finally to his big manhood. he moans into her mouth and she smiles. "Fuck, Liz it feels so good." She grabs it again and starts starts rubbing faster and faster and he stops her hand. "Why did you stop me?" She looks up at him. "Its my turn to return the favor." He giver her a devilish smile and reaches down to her tight wet womanhood. He inserts one finger oh so gently. Her head was thrown back and moans were heard. Once he felt like she wanted more he inserted another finger. more moans and now screams. She grabbed his and started really stroking it. They touched foreheads and kept going. Lisanna felt her insides burn and tense up. He was also close to the top.

Just as she was about to explode, he stopped and removed all contact with her. Leaving her in a wanting state she was smocked. "W..why d…did you stop? Please I'm so close!" She begs him. "Saving it for later Liz." He smiles. "I am going to tease you all day so when tonight comes, it will be the best night of your life." He grabs the shampoo bottle and starts washing his hair. She just stands there in awe. She takes this moment to really look at her boyfriend. She didn't know it yet but she was one of the luckiest girls in Fairy Tail.

They continues on with their day and she played alone to his games. They strolled threw the parks and went shopping. She really was having a fun day. "Bix whats next on your list of things to spoil me with?" she wraps her arms around his and smiles up at him. "Well There is this one shop I have been wanting to take you to for a while now." He grabs her hand and starts walking. She has to jog just to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" Liz tries to keep up.

"Its a secret babe. You'll see when we get there."

They walked for what seemed like a couple of minutes. They stopped at the end of an alley. "What are we doing here Bix?" Liz asked worried and scared. She held onto him tightly as he was her protection. He walked to this old wooden door and knocked 5 times. A slit on the door opened showing a pair of green eyes. "State your business" the voice numb led from the inside. "Yo dude c'mon its me Bix I'm here with my girl. Why you gotta be so mysterious?" He leans against the door. The door opened and almost make bix fall in. Bix grabbed liz by the shoulders and walked her in front of him into the what looked like a jewelry store. "BICKSLOW!" a woman voice cried out from behind the curtains. "PEGGY you sexy woman get over hear!" Bix yelled back. This old woman came out with a cane. She had long white hair and a pink night gown with an apron on. She had Big square glasses that made her eyes look 10 times their actual size. _Oh my god she's adorable_ Lisanna thought to herself.

"Oh Bix my baby! you haven't come to visit us in such a long time. I thought you were gone!" She hugs him tightly.

"Mah your suffocating him. He was here a few weeks ago." The other man sat down at the table and bit into an apple.

"Peggy, George, this is my girlfriend Lisanna." Bickslow signaled her over.

"Oh thats a pretty name. come sit sweetie you must be tired from all that walking." Peggy slides a chair over for lisanna.

"Thank you uh.."

"Peggy, you can call me Penny dear." Peggy smiles.

"Thank you Peggy."

"So what bet did you loose to end up with this hunk of junk?" George bit into his apple again.

Peggy slaps hid lightly on the back of the head "Behave!"

"Oh my god they remind me of Mira and Laxus…" Liz whispers to Bix. "Now that I think of it, your right….scary" Bix cringes at the thought.

"Lisanna, these are my parents." Bickslow smiles and gets up to wrap his arms around both of them. "Oh sweetie aren't you the greatest." Peggy giggles. "Greatest pain in my ass. Raising you was like raising a money who just ate a giant bucket of sugar." They all laughed except for Liz. She sat there confused. "Bix, I thought you didn't have parents. You told me they abandoned you." Liz looks concerned.

"They did. These amazing people took me in when I was wondering the streets. Ol' Georgie here found me in the back alley looking for food to eat." Bix sat back down at the table.

"I saw him there all hungry. I couldn't just leave him here so I took him in for a meal. I thought it would just be once and that was it, but the dam kid kept coming back for more." George chuckled a bit.

"I saw what George was doing to let Bix here stay as long as he helped with the store and the cleaning. We jut thought of him as an addition to the family. We thought we changed him but the truth is, he changed us. We were never able to have children of our own. So when Bix came along I just took on that motherly place and it stuck with us." Peggy held Bickslow's hand.

"When I was around 5 or 6 I found out I was a seethe mage and I uh..I..went a little crazy with it." Bix rubbed that back of his neck. "A little?" George added. I spent most of my days downstairs in the basement and up here in the back of the store, I was afraid of the kids making fun of me and I hated when people stared at me. It was like my sanctuary. Peggy here would always read me storied about knights and shinning armor saving the princess. How they were built off courage and strength. I became obsessed and one year for my birthday they bought me a real knights armor. Not to wear tho. Just like a statue kinda thing. It was the best thing ever." He takes a sip of water. "One day I was being real stubborn and asked if i could wear the armor. George said no because it cost so much and he knew Id destroy it over time. So I just took the helmet off and wore that. It was the only thing that fit at the time. One day I had to go get groceries because Peggy was sick and George was watching the shop. I was so scared of going outside I wore the helmet to protect me. I never ran so fast in my life, there and back from the food shop. But what I noticed is when I wore the helmet I could control my powers. From there on I never took it off."

"Trying to get him to shower with it off was a task by it self." Peggy giggles and Bumped her elbow into Georges arm. They both started laughing and bix just looked down in embarrassment. "As I was saying…I started going to school. The teacher didn't mind me wearing my helmet. She thought I was expressing my imagination or something like that. Although it was hard making friends at the time." Bix adjusted himself in his seat.

"Is that the same helmet you wear now?" Lisanna asked.

"Nah, I changed them over time. My brain got bigger ya know?" Bickslow wagged his tongue out and winked at her.

"Go on with the story. I wanna know more about your childhood." Lisanna smiled back at him.

"You do?" he looked confused. No one wanted to know about his past.

"Yea, I mean come on babe we have been together for 3 years today! I need to know more about you if we are gunna take the next step." Lisanna takes a cookie from the plate.

"The next step?" He swallows nervously

"Yea, like moving in together. I was gunna ask you tonight if I can move in with you. I understand if you don't wanna." She looked away and then was lifted in the air. Shocked she tried to process what was happening. Bix pucker her up in a spinning hug. "I love you babe!" Bickslow kissed hr cheeks. "I love you too Bix."

He put her down and he sat and took her with him. She liked sitting on his lap. She felt loved when he did cute relationship stuff. "So back to the story sweetie. One day The teacher for some reason didn't show so we had a substitute. She was very strict and mean. I didn't like her at all. She followed the school ruled to well. She made me take off my helmet. I told her no, the normal teacher let me wear it no matter what. She told me a second time "Take ogg the hat Bickslow, NOW!" and I still refused. Then she sent me to the principals office. That was the first time I had ever gotten in trouble. The principal told me to take it off. I had to listen to him. I went back to class with no helmet. I was so scared. I kept my eyes shut as much as I could. The teacher called me a trouble child and often put me in time out. Kids would start picking on me and calling me a freak. One day I had enough of it. this one kid Nick pushed me to much. I yelled at him to stop picking on me and the teacher slapped me across the face, saying that she is going to send a very bad letter to my parents. I told her good luck and that my parents are dead. Haha and the look on her face was priceless. i ran out of the school that moment and never went back. I bought a new helmet with my birthday money and swore to never take it off."

"Dam she is a bitch!" Lisanna quickly covered her mouth knowing that she just swore.

"Yea you could say that." Peggy smiled back.

"Next year later two days after my birthday to be exact. I was hanging under the tree and Some kid came up to me again asking why I had a helmet on. He has another guy with him, he had strange green hair. He also had a girl with him too. She had a huge forehead and big nerd glasses. But the kid who asked me about my helmet wore some weird headphones. looked like spikes came out of his ears. I instantly liked them. They sat next to me and we talked for hours. And thats how I got into Fairy Tail, because of Laxus." Bix put both hands on the back of his head and leaned back in his chair.

"So thats how you got into the Thunder God Tribe?" Lisanna asked.

"Yea I showed them my awesomeness powers and Laxus said I would be a good body guard."

They had a couple more conversations with Peggy and George, also had a bite to eat. "I think its time we go now. I have other plans for us babe." Bix got up from his seat and adjusted his pants. "Awe do we have to leave now?" Lisanna whines. "Actually Bix I wanna show you something new we got in the store a couple days ago. Come join me." He puts his arm around Bix's shoulders. "Uh ok? But make it quick please. I wanna show my girlfriend the sunset." He winks at Liz.

She blushed and turned to Peggy. "What is he showing him?"

"I have the slightest idea." Peggy answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Bix's new girl Pixel

(Chapter 2)

She blushed and turned to Peggy. "What is he showing him?"

"I have the slightest idea." Peggy answered.

Bickslow's part

"What do you need to show me pop's?" Bix asks George who is standing in front of a jewelry case.

"Bix we need to talk. You and me." George looks at him with a serious face.

"God what did I do now?" Bickslow leans forward and rests his elbows on the glass.

"Lisanna is a fine woman you got there and I approve of you being with her. I am surprised she put up with you for 3 years. She is a real keeper, boy." Shocked by what George just said, Bix widens his eyes and looks back at him. "Don't screw this up ok. I see the way she looks at you. She is truly in love with you Bickslow."

"I love her too Georgie, so much. I just don't know how to show her. I have so many plane for us today. The most important part of today is the sunset tonight. Its supposed to be the night where the sun and the moon is closest to earth. Everyone is preparing for it and I have nothing special for her." Bickslow looks at George for an answer.

"How much do you love Lisanna?"

"To the moon and back man, she is my everything. She keeps me sane. If I lost her, I…I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I would go crazy." Bickslow takes out his wallet and looks at the Photo Booth pictures of him and Liz. "She is my…everything." He holds the pictures tightly in his hand. He bangs his fist on the glass "Dammit I want to be with her for the rest of my life!"

"There is the Bix I know and love. I raised you right. Wait here for a second." George turns around and walks to the cabinet and pulls out a decorative silver box. It has red and green jewels all over it. It looks like its over 100 years old. "I have been saving this for any guy who comes in here deeply in love. Some guy who really cares and loves his spouse. You are that man Bix, don't disappoint me." He places the box on the glass.

"Wow, thanks pops but whats inside it?" He lifts the cover slightly but its slammed shut my a hand. "W-Why did you shut it?" Bix asks.

"Dont open it till tonight, right before you give it to her. Open it and think really hard about it. Make sure she doesn't see it till tonight." Georgie looks at bix seriously. Staring into his eyes.

"Ok man, Whats so precious about this box." Bix asks.

"I found this years ago in an old cave I was exploring with Lenny. It was stuck inside lacryma. I was going to give it to Peggy as a birthday gift but I couldn't crack it open.. Stupid thing took me ages to get out. I cleaned it up and everything, but what was inside was more incredible than the box itself. It looked like it was meant for someone special. I asked around to see if anyone knew about it but no one did. One day when I was in Jasmine Town, I asked the local historian about it. He told me that long long ago there was this powerful wizard named Miyard (My-yard). He was the king of Jasmine Town and had never loved before. One day these people entered the city. They brought slaves with them. They attempted to sell them for money but no one was interested. People at Jasmine Town thought it was wrong and was strongly frowned upon. The king on the other hand was slightly interested. The people brought the slaves into his thrown room to show them off. The slaves were mostly men and young boys but there were three women. He looked at the ladies to see if they were fit to clean his home. One woman stood out. Her name was Avangalene. She had long long brown hair and big green eyes. He asked about this one in particular. The owners said she was the weakest and would put up a fight. She was also the one who got punished the most. Feeling bad for the woman he bought her to save her from the owners evil hands." George paused scratching his head. "Months after he bought her he fell in love with her. He never knew why. Maybe it was because of her beauty or the fact that she never spoke but he would catch her singing while she cleaned. They say he would stand outside the doorway listening to her for hours."

"Yea but what does this have to do with the box?" Bix didn't seem to interested in the story.

"This is where is gets worse, pay attention boy!" Georg lightly slaps the back of Bickslow's head. "It was winter time and it had been 3 years since she was kept here. The king could see that she felt comfortable. She started talking to the other staff members and sing even if she wasn't cleaning. Yet she still would never talk to the king. He became aggravated. But he made a plan to make her his. To marry her. He made this box special for her and put his gift inside. He went looking for her. He looked all over the castle for her. He finally found her, In a room, on the bed, naked, with the king's son. He was furious and went on a rampage. He loved her and she betrayed him. He banned them both from the kingdom. Years later the prince came back and asked the king for forgiveness and introduce the king to his granddaughter. He was so angry that they had a child that he went to a spell caster. The king asked the caster to cast a spell on the prince, slave, and the baby. The spell was death…"

"Why would someone cast death upon his own family!?" Bix shouts. "Thats just wrong!"

"I know. When I head this story I didn't believe it. Until he shows me their bodies." George cringes.

"They have their bodies? Thats so gross!" Bickslow runs his fingers threw his hair and holds the box.

"Let me continue... A horrible storm broke out and destroyed many villages including the village the prince and his family were staying at. Rescuers went to every village to see if people survived. One of the rescuers found the prince and Avangalene's bodies. They were found holding hands and a a blanket that wrapped something so innocent. The baby had no injuries to it. I think the mother protected the infant with her own body. Hearing of the news, the king went crazy and banned anyone from falling in love. Married couples were separated and kids were taken away. Kids as young as newborns and as old as teenagers. Some were sold off as slaves and for the people who fought back to save their family met a worse fate. Tortured till death. A war broke out between kingdoms as they try to take down the king who had lost every bit of sanity. He burned down his own castle and faked his own death. He encased the box inside the lacryma and hid it deep in the mountain never to be found by anyone. The bodies were brought to the museum and preserved perfectly. Thats where I saw them." Georgie stoked his bread.

"Bickslow looked at his watch. "SHIT! Were late! LISANNA!" Bix shouts from the front room. Soon after Liz and Peggy come out with a concerned look on their faces.

"What is it Bix?" Lisanna asks.

"C'mon! We have dinner reservations and we aren't even ready yet!" Bix grabs Liz and drags her out of the jewelry store and runs off. They don't stop running until they reach Lisanna's house. "Why are we here Bickslow?"

"Go get ready. Ill pick you up in an hour. Dress nice." And with that he jogged off. Lisanna just stood there. "humph, he didn't even kiss me." Lisanna walked into her house and immediately covers her eyes. Sitting on the couch is Laxus with just boxers on. Drinking his beer as usual. "Laxus! put some dam clothes on!" Lisanna giggles.

"Watch your mouth, and I can wear whatever I want! This is my house too ya know. MIRA! ANOTHER BEER!" Laxus shouts to the kitchen.

"Behave you too, dinner is almost ready." Mira comes into the living room with an ice cold beer in her hands. She stopes behind Laxus and puts the cold glass against the back of his neck. "Agh!" He jumps off the couch. "The hell Mira thats cold!"

"Play nice with my little sister. She is right anyway go put some shorts on." Mira hands him the drink.

"No." Laxus grabs the drink but Mira pulls it away. "Give me my drink woman." Laxus growls.

"No. It's mine until you put some clothes on. And judging by your attitude I don't see that happening any time soon." Mira opened the beer and chugs the whole thing down. "Keep this little act up and I might get drunk tonight." She kisses Laxus's neck and winks at him while walking back to the kitchen.

"Ew. Im leaving before anything starts. Mira! Bix is taking me out to dinner for our anniversary so I won't be home tonight." Lisanna sticks her tongue out at Laxus and walks upstairs to her room. "You better not do anything or I swear ill kick your asses!" She can hear Laxus screaming from the living room and Mira yelling at him to behave. She will miss this house a lot but eventually get over it once she and Bix move in together. Lisanna locked the bathroom door and took a much needed shower.

A couple minutes later she came out of the bathroom and into her room. "What to wear for tonight?" She talks to herself. Liz opens the closet door and goes threw her clothes. "Should I wear a dress? what about pants? Maybe shorts? Ugh…" Frustrated with so many decisions she falls to the floor and stays there. She hears a knock on the door.

"Lisanna..what are you doing in there?" Mira tries to get in.

"Slowly dying." Liz comments back.

"Do you need help with anything honey?"

"A fairy godmother to give me a dress." Liz opened the door.

"Haha I might not be a Fairy with a dress, but I am a demon and I do have a dangerous outfit for you. Follow me." Mira walked away into her own room.

Liz follows and sits on the couch in Mira's walk in closet. Honestly you could have a party in this room its so huge. Black shelves, light purple walls, dark purple rug and Gray furniture. "Honestly Mira if you ever plan on getting rid of this couch i will gladly take it." Lisanna sinks into the oh so comfy couch. "Thats my favorite couch girl. No way in hell will I ever get rid of it. Do you know where you and Bix are going out to eat?" Mira looks threw her wardrobe.

"No, he just said dress nicely. We are going to watch the sunset after. Hopefully it will still be warm tonight." Lisanna strokes her freshly shaven legs.

"Hmm dress or shorts?" Mira puts her hair up in a clip.

"whatever you think will look good. Just not to revealing please."

"Oh I have the perfect idea. I need you to try these on." Mira throws a pair of leather shorts with skulls around the waist.

"Shit Mira these are a bit tight…how does my butt look?" Lisanna stick her butt in Mira's face.

Mira slaps Lisanna's butt hard.

"OW!" She rubs her butt.

"Your butt looks fine but don't point it in my face." Mira giggles. "Now you need a shirt. How about purple?" She digs threw her draws and pulls out a purple low cut halter top shirt. "Put this on too."

Lisanna puts it on and its very low cut, like down to her belly button low cut. The shirt has purple lace backing to it and only covered her boobs in front…barley. "Mira I can't wear this out on a date. Its to revealing. I mean look…" Lisanna shakes her boobs and one almost falls out. "See its to small."

"Thats the beauty of body tape sweetie. Beauty isn't all that easy." Mira takes small pieces of body tape and stick it to places on the shirt. "There now try moving."

Lisanna moves all around and nothing falls out. "Awesome! what about shoes?"

"SHOES!?"

"Please Mira! Pretty please with sugar on top." Lisanna begs Mira.

"You ruined my last pair of shoes that I lent you." Mira crosses her arms.

"Pleeaaassseee Mira please!" Lisanna gets on her knees and puts on the puppy face.

"Ugh fine." Mira gets up and opens another door and reveals levels of shoe racks. "Here, if you break these ones, ill break your legs got it?"

They hear a knock on the door.

"BICKSLOW!" Mira and Lisanna shout at each other. "Mira I'm not ready and I have to do my hair!"

"Me and Laxus will stall for a bit. Hurry and finish up!" Mira runs off downstairs. "LAXUS!….."

Lisanna runs to her room and shuts the door. "Hair. Hair. Omg what should I do?" Lisanna starts brushing her hair. "I got it!" She grabs a black bandanna and ties it around her head with the bow tie on the side of her forehead. "Perfect. Now makeup." She puts on a black and dark purple smokey eye shadow. Then a light pink lipstick." She takes a step back and looks at herself. "Wow. I hope he likes it…"

"LISANNA!" Laxus screams from downstairs.

"Coming!" Lisanna yells back.

Lisanna walks down the stairs and everyone turns to look at her. Bickslow's jaw drops. His girlfriend is wearing a low-cut green halter top with tight black leather shorts and black heels with straps criss crossing up her lower per. Make up is spot on.

"Where the hell do you think your going with that outfit?!" Laxus growls at her.

"Im going on a date with my boyfriend. She winks at bickslow who is wearing a dark purple button up shirt with the sleeve rolled up and black pants with shiny black shoes and a black tie. his hair is slicked back and still wet. Lisanna locks arms with Bix. "Hey babe." Bix kisses her lips. "You look stunning."

"Thanks, you look handsome. You should dress like this more often."

"Like hell I'm letting you out of this house young lady. Go upstairs and change!" Laxus points at the stairs and looks her straight in the eye.

"Laxus!" Mira puts his arm down and gets close to him. "You know, with everyone out of the house…" She strokes his hair . "And me having a little to much to drink…" She starts to unbutton his shirt. "I might need a dragon to punish me for dressing her like this…"

"Out." Laxus says to Lisanna and Bix. With disgusting pictures now in their head they get the hint and rush out as quickly as they can.

Arm and arm they walk side by side down the sidewalk. The sun is still up and the wether is beautiful. They pass by shops and houses. Kids run by them and other lovers kiss like there is no tomorrow. Lisanna leans her head against his shoulder. He kisses the top of her head. "Where are we going babe?" Lisanna looks up at Bix. "Its a surprise Lis, plus we are almost there." He puts his arm around her and holds her tight. _Don't screw this up Bix this is gunna be the best night of her life_. They arrive at a restaurant called Bel Fiore.

They walk inside and it seems bigger than it looked outside. High ceilings and granite pillars. Themed like an old Italian style. "Reservation for two…"

Lisanna came out of her day dream to Bix talking to the host.

"Name please." The host never looked at them. She was to busy staring at the bartender who was trying so hard not to look her way.

"Bickslow…"

The host looks at the book trying to find the name. "Ah ha. Reservation for two in the romance room. Follow me please." The host grabs menu's and walks off.

"Romance room?" Lisanna looks confused.

"Just wait till you see it. Then you will know why." He walks off to catch up to the hostess. "C'mon slow poke."

"Y..Ya I'm coming." Lisanna catches up and grabs his hand.

"Nervous?" Bix asks.

"Yea…I mean no…I just…I feel so under dressed. Everything is so elegant and I'm barley clothed." Lisanna tightened her grip on his hand.

"You look beautiful. Thats all you need to know." He kisses her soft lips.

"Here you are sir." The hostess opens the curtains revealing a candle lit room with a single table for two. Its red walls contrast well with the red roses all around. Bickslow brings Liz into the room. Waiting for them at their table is a waiter with a bottle of champagne. Bickslow slides her chair out so she can sit down then pushes her back in. He kisses her cheek and goes to sit at his side. "Champagne for the beautiful lady?" The waiter asks. "Yes please." Lisanna smiles and lifts her glass. "And for the gentleman?" He looks at Bix. "Yes thank you." Bickslow sips his drink looking at his girlfriend. She is so beautiful with those big blue eyes and soft pink lips he could kiss all day.

"What do you want to eat?" Liz asks Bix as she stares at the menu. "I think I'm going to get the spaghetti and meatballs."

"Chicken parmesan with cheese ravioli. I hear its one of their best dishes." Bickslow takes another sip of his drink.

A half hour later there food comes and lisanna doesn't wait one second. She digs right in and Bix can't help but laugh.

They finish their food and ask the waiter for the check. Bickslow leans back on his chair with one hand on the back of his neck and the other rubbing his stomach. Lisanna puts her chin in her hands and puts her elbows on the table. "Oh my goodness. I haven never ate so much food in my life."

"Lisanna…" Bickslow adjusts himself and looks her deeply in the eye.

"Yes Bix?" She sits up.

"Well…um.." He pulls on his shirt collar and swallows. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes, I love you too."

"And we have been together for three years now…" He slicks his hair back.

"Yes…"

He reaches into his pocket to grab the box. As he is about to pull it out Lisanna's lacryma cell rings. She gets up and walks away to answer it.

Bix sighs and buries his face on his hands. "Kinana slow down…" Lisanna talks on the phone. "Wait what happened?" She covers her other ear so she can focus on the phone call. "Did you can Mira? ...She didn't answer? …Ok I'm coming there now…" Lisanna gets off the phone and walks back to Bickslow. "Babe we have to go to the guild. Kinana locked herself in the food pantry downstairs." Lisanna gathers her belongings.

"Cant she call the other people in the guild? Why do we have to go?" He takes the money out of his wallet and puts in next to the bill.

"You can only open it by key. Only me, Kinana, and Mira have the key." Lisanna holds her hand out waiting for bickslow to grab it.

"Why can't Mira go?" Bickslow got up and put his jacket on then held Lisanna's hand. Lisanna turned to face him. "Kinana called her first but she didn't answer her phone. Judging by what happened before we left. I don't think Mira will answer the phone any time soon." She kisses Bix.

Bix got cold shivers up his spine. "Ok I get your point. Lets do this quickly tho. We have to make it back before the sunset."

"I promise we will make it back in time." She pokes his nose."C'mon if we run now we will defiantly make it."

They walk out of the restaurant and start jogging to the guild. Its about a mile away from where they are, but they get there in record time. Lisanna is the first one to walk into the guild and every one is staring at her. Never have they seen their little innocent Lisanna dressed like that. She shoots them the death stare and they all look away and mind their own business. Bickslow is next to walk in and grabs a seat next to Freed. "Sup Freed." Bickslow pats him on the back.

"Good afternoon Bickslow. I see you have a lovely night ahead of you." He winks at him.

"Yea, should be interesting. But look at this." He pulls out the box and shows it to Freed. Freed opened it and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Freed closes the box and looked at Bix with concern.

"My pops found it when he was cave exploring. Couple years ago I think. Why you ask?"

"It just looks familiar thats all…But it couldn't be the one I'm thinking about. It would be impossible." Freed down his beer and gets up. "My sincere apologies Bickslow But i must be going now. I have a date with Cana."

"Date?…Cana?…Togeather?" Bickslow cringes at the thought.

"What are you calling a date?" Cana wraps her arm around Freed's shoulders. "We are just going to some local bars to help him find a partner. Plus I know most of the guys around here."

"Guys?.." Bickslow's eyes widened with shock.

"Bye Bickslow!" Freed sprints out of the guild dragging Cana with him.

Less than 5 minutes later Liz and Kinana come out from the bar area. Lisanna is talking to Kinana. Kinana lowers her head in shame but giggles softly. They hug once more and Liz walks back to him.

"All ready now?" Bickslow asks liz.

"Yes, The sun is still up. we will actually see the sunset tonight." She smiles softly.

"Lets be on our way then." Bickslow holds her hand and they walk out the guild.

"Where are we going to watch the sunset?" Liz asks.

"To the hill near my house. Remember the hill we had out first kiss on?" He looks down at her.

"Yes, I remember that hill very well. I don't think I can ever forget that day." She blushes and hides her face.

"Well tonight will be the night you will remember till the day you die." They continue walking towards the hill…


	3. Chapter 3

Bix's new girl Pixel (Chapter 3)

"Well tonight will be the night you will remember till the day you die." They continue walking towards the hill…

"Bix, slow down. I can't walk as fast as you can." Lisanna struggles to keep up.

"Fine then." He picks her up and throws her over his shoulder "Hows that."

"Bickslow let me down! This is embarrassing!" She punches and kicks him.

With a smile on his face he slaps her ass. "Quet you, just enjoy the view."

"What view? All I can see is your ass." Lisanna pokes his squishy butt cheeks.

"Don't lie babe you love it."

"Your right and because I love it, I can do this!" She pulls his underwear so high he screams. Once she is loose from his hold she giggles and runs towards the hill.

He fixes himself and gives her a oh-you're-so-gunna-get-it look and bites his lip. "God I love her." He says under his breath. He picks up his pace and starts to chase after her. He finally gets to the top of the hill and stops in his tracks. There she is, sitting there looking so peacefully. She is beautiful in the sun light. He slowly sneaks up behind her. Once he is a few feet from her he attacks his prey. He grabs her from behind and knocks her down in a playful way. Landing on top of her, he takes this moment to stare into her beautiful blue eyes. Besides her sexy curves, Lisanna's eyes were one of her greatest features. He could spend hours staring at them.

He traces her jawline with his thumb, then across her lips and down her neck. She closes her eyes. Relaxed from his touch. He can hear her moan softly as she leans into his hand. A gentle kiss was laid upon her lips. 'Never has he been this romantic' Lisanna thought in her head. He lays down a blanket so they can lay on it. It's a half hour before sunset and Bix is getting nervous. Lisanna notices it but just brushes it off. They continue to have small conversations before many make out sessions. Each time making the temptation grow inside of them.

As the sun starts to set, he holds her close. She can feel his breath on her neck. Leaning into his torso she relaxed quickly in his warm embrace. "Isn't it beautiful…" Lisanna whispers to him.

"Yes you are. Hehe." Bix nibbles on her earlobe.

"Hey, wierdo, that tickles!" Lisanna giggles and pulls away.

"And where do you think you're going cutie pie." He holds her tightly. He releases her after a bit. Lisanna kisses his cheek while he tries to hid his blush. The sun is almost gone and the lights light up the town. it is truly breathtaking to see how beautiful everything is at night.

"Liz…" Bickslow turns to face his girlfriend. "You know I've loved you for so long and I…" He scratches behind his head.

"Well I hope so dummy. It would be really awkward if you didn't." She sits upright to face him. A small smile grows on her face.

"Hey, I'm trying to be serious here ok?" He grabs her hand.

"Ok, sorry. Continue…" She is full of curiosity at this point.

"I came from a very dark place. I had nobody to love and no one loved me. I was made fun of constantly as a child. I hid in the basement and never came out. It wasn't until I met the Thunder God Tribe that I feels accepted for once. They taught me what tough love is. I had friends and another family. But I still never got to truly trust or love anyone besides my parents. Even tho on the outside I was surrounded by people, on the inside I was still alone. When I started attending Fairy Tail, that's when I met you and your family." He rubs the back of his neck and takes a big gulp. "Not gunna lie you were kind of annoying as a child. you were a little brat. But as you grew older I grew more fond of you. Ill admit it you were cute. But you always stuck around Natsu so I never acted on any of my feelings. I kept my distance. Don't think I'm weird but I would always keep an eye on you. Just to make sure you were ok." His grip tightened on her hand. His eye were shut with a painful look on his face. "One day we came back from a mission. We walked into the guild and everyone was crying. We saw Elfman and Mira sobbing over and over. They looked beat up, like they just came from battle. I looked for you but couldn't find you. It wasn't until Laxus came to our table and told us you had died. My heart sank. I wasn't there to protect you! As much as I wanted to be by your side, I wasn't there." A tear runs down his cheek.

Lisanna is startled. She wipes his tears away and caresses his face with her free hand. "Bickslow…"

"No…let me finish. I was never the same after that. I hid behind my mask. I made it seem like I was always happy go lucky. I started drinking my sorrows away. Started to get with any girl I could just to feel like something was there to fill the hole inside me. Then one day it changed. You came back. When you walked thru those doors into the guild, everyone cheered. I was in total shock. I couldn't believe it, you were actually alive. I stayed at the table tho, It felt to real to be true. Plus Mira never let you out of her sight so I knew I couldn't do anything. You seems so happy and everyone else was. You brought a smile to my face. You were all grown up. You became so beautiful. Don't get me wrong babe you still are." He winked at her.

She smiled back.

"I let the days go by and didn't bother you. But one day I had enough balls to talk to you. After that we became friends. Then best friends. Then we began to take missions together and I started to grow feelings for you again. I loved teasing you and pissing you off. But you knew I was just playing around. The best part is you would play made it fun. When I asked you out I was so nervous. But you surprised be when you said yes! I fell in love with you Liz. I have loved you ever since. You put a smile on my face every day. You make me laugh when I'm down. You take care of me when I get hurt. You love me even if I annoy you to hell and back. You are the reason I can trust now and the reason I can love again. I can't Iive without you. I love you too much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He gets the box with the ring out from his pocket.

"Now the real question is. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" He opens the box revealing the beautiful ring. It glows in what's left of the sun light.

Lisanna is shocked. She says nothing. She is frozen.

He notices this and takes another try. He moves closer and stares deeply into her eyes. Dark red meets bright blues. "Lisanna Strauss…Will. You. Marry. Me?" Bix still shaking with nerve. Will she turn him down? What is she thinking? Why isn't she answering? He sighs and looks down in defeat.

"I…" She tries to speak. "I…"

His eyes shoot up to hers. His heart is racing. At this point he doesn't care if it's a yes or no, he just wants an answer.

A single tear slowly forms in the corner of her eye.

'Thats it…Its a no. Well Bix, you gave it your best shot…' He thought to himself. Just as he tried to get up, he was tackles down. Lisanna sat on top of him holding his head in her hands. Tears streamed from her eyes. But right on her face there was a big smile. He quickly realized those were tears of joy.

"Yes…" came from her mouth so softly, so innocent. She looked him dead in the eyes. "Yes, I will marry you Bickslow."

Relief runs threw his body along with excitement and love. Love for this white haired mage that brought meaning into his life. He kissed her a thousand times and a thousand times more. When they gathered their wits he showed her the ring. It was beautiful and fit perfectly on her finger. Just like it was meant to be.

"It's beautiful Bix. I love it!" Lisanna stretched her arm out with her fingers spread wide. Admiring its beauty. The sun finally sets on this peaceful night.

They both get up and start to walk down the hill. "So I guess I'll be walking you home tonight?" He grabs her hand to hold.

"I was hoping I could stay at your place tonight. I mean if that's ok with you babe." Lisanna kisses him on the cheek.

"What ever makes my fiancée happy." He returns the kiss.

They finish the short walk to his apartment and close the door behind them. Taking off their shoes and coats they make their way into the bedroom. "I'm going to take a bath ok babe?" Lisanna kisses him on his cheek and closes the bathroom door behind her. Not even a second later you can hear the babies screaming "Bath time" and of course Pappa slams into the door "Bath time, Lisanna." He continues to run into the door. "Hey all of you relax. She will come out when she is done. Go in the living room and behave for Daddy ok?" Bickslow grabs Pappa and sets him on the couch. Then it was silence. Lisanna took that to her advantage. She let the warm water run and stripped down. Once the tub was filled she poured in some bubble soap. It made the room smell like lavender. Diving right in she instantly relaxed. Bath time was her only time to herself. Don't get it wrong, she loved Bickslow and the fact that he was always around to keep her company; She still wanted a moment to herself every now and then. Focusing on the unusual peace and quiet of the house, she let herself fall asleep.

Lisanna was woken by the water stirring in the tub. Her eye quickly opened to a very sexy and very naked Bickslow stepping in to join her. "Bix, what are you doing-"

"Relax babe, 'snot like we haven't been in this tub together before." He sinks into the water behind her and pulls her to his chest. Too tired to argue she just accepts that she won't be getting her relaxing time alone tonight. His fingers found her hair and he gently rubbed her head. She was enjoying this. His hands moved down from her head to her shoulders. Giving them some lovin' too. He heard a moan come from Lisanna. He let his hands fall a little more to her arms, then to her back. Hearing another soft moan he felt up her sides. Then around to her stomach, Lisanna had goosebumps all over her body and is very faint blush on her face. He stopped just under her breasts. Lisanna took a deep breath, she hated when his hands left her body. Yes she was nervous but secretly she craved his touch. She wanted more. Just as she was about to grab the soap she heard him speak. "Can I wash you?" The words were so quiet she almost didn't realize he said it. "Hm? What? Um….yea, go ahead." She leaned forward and grabbed the soap and a cloth. "Here use this." She handed it to him. He started washing her back with one hand and the other massaging her neck. He soon moved to her shoulders and her chest.

"Hows this?" He said softly.

"Feels great babe." She smiles and rubs his legs under the warm soapy water.

Lisanna lays back against him as he washes her chest. Seeing her all covered in soap kinda turns him on. He washes over her breasts to see how she will react. A small moan escapes her mouth. He takes that as a hint to continue. Using one hand to wash her boob and the other to lightly pinch her nipple he takes the chance to nibble on her neck. Kissing up and down he whispers in her ear "How 'bout we ditch this tub and take this to the bedroom?" He gets out of the tub and drys off with a towel. "Ya coming sexy?" Lisanna glares him down and bites her bottom lip. "I got a better idea…" Without hesitating she grabs him by the towel rapped around his wast and pulls him close. She rips off the towel and inserts his hard member into her mouth.

"Holy shit babe!" Bickslow grabs her hair in both hands and pulls making her go deeper. He can feel her tongue swirling around. She stops and looks up at him. "Fuck Liz, whats gotten into you?" She looks up at him with an evil smile. He can't help but stare back at her in awe. His little innocent Lisanna has a dark side, and he is loving every second of it. She is still keeping eye contact when she slowly sticks her tongue out and gently licks him from bottom to top, over and over again. Never looking away. She loves the way his body gets covered in goosebumps and feeling his pulse getting faster and faster. Letting her tongue flick the top of his manhood, he shuts his eyes. Then when he leasts expects it, she shoves him back into her mouth as deep and as fast as she can, reaching the back of her throat. His eyes and mouth open wide in shock. It feels to good. Her soft lips caressing around it as she sucks hard. Going in and out he can't contain himself. Her hands running up and down his thighs, nails scratching as they follow. He is about to explode when all of a sudden it all stops. Lisanna gets up and out of the tub. She kisses him on the neck and whispers in his ear "Thats what you get for leaving me so close like this this morning." And with that said she grabs the towel and heads to the bedroom.

Bickslow is still standing there. He takes a deep breath and shrugs his shoulders. He laughs quietly to himself and thinks to himself _Thats what I get? Ha! You're about to see what I get._ He quickly dries off and fixes his hair. Then he opens the door only to find his beautiful girlfriend wearing a lace bra barely covering her voluptuous breasts, and panties so thin they could snap at any second. Her hair don up in two cute pigtails and red lipstick. Black heels that could kill if they tried. She is just laying there with her fingers telling him to come closer. He listens to her command and walks to the bed side where she gets up on her knees. "How did you…" She puts one finger to his lips and shut him right up. "Sshhhh. Just relax and enjoy." She grabs the tie from the side table and wraps it around his neck. Then she pulls him close and kisses him. Their tongues intertwine while his hands explore her body. He says to himself. _Her skin is so soft, I want all of her now and forever._ He pulls on her pigtail and she moans with delight. She looks back at him and giggles "That wasn't nice baby. Now you must be punished." He smirked and she wrapped the tie around her wrist and pulled him closer. "Two can play at this game!" He picks her up by her thighs and slams her against the wall. His fingers are digging into her. A loud moan comes form deep inside her, she is craving him. The desire and want him inside her grows with every kiss. Scratches are all over his back and bite marks are all along her neck.

"You have been a very bad girl." He growls.

Lisanna yells back "then punish me master!"

In that moment something snapped inside him. Something dark and full of lust. He threw her onto the bed, untied the tie around his neck and tied it around her wrist.

"Do you like being tied up because master wants you to be." He tied her to the bed frame and kissed her all the way down to her feet. He lifted her leg as far as she could go. Scratching all the way down to her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his finger and then scratching his way back up. Ripping off her shoes he then kissed back up her leg, stopping again in the same place he did with his finger. Giving a nice bite in her inner thigh made her scream in pure bliss. No man has ever done that. It was something new and she wanted more. And from that, she begged "Please master, more, I promise ill be good." Shivers went down his spine and up his member that was now throbbing. He grabbed himself and placed the tip of him against her now dripping wet crevasse. He slowly began to push further in. Hearing every moan and seeing her arch her back was driving him crazy, but he wasn't done yet, not even close. He grabbed her legs and lifted them to his hips and slammed himself into her. Lisanna screamed as Bickslow repeatedly pounded her in and out, over and over. She felt herself tighten around him, she couldn't contain herself anymore, she was ready to explode. And with just one more thrust Bickslow stopped. "The one thing I love more than seeing you squirm at my fingertips, is teasing the fuck out of you." he told her as he slowly took himself out of her.

"Flip over for your me baby." He then ripped off her panties and helped her to her knees. "If I untie you, will you behave?"

"Yes, master." She bit her bottom lip in excitement.

Bickslow slapped her ass leaving a nice red mark. Liz breathed in deeply. Warm liquids started to drip down her inner thigh.

"Well now, someone is getting to excited. Cant let that go to waist now can we?" Now even two seconds after saying that, his tongue was licking it all up. Following where it came from he indulged in her wet parts. His tongue exploring places its never been before. His mouth sucking the juices he has never tasted before.

Lisanna is shaking form all these feelings and emotions. _This is so much fun. I want him back inside of me. I wants him pounding me again._ "Bickslow please, Im so close!"

"Your wish is my command baby!" Sticking his large member back into her once again. She screams. "Thats right baby, say my name!" He grabs her pigtails and pulls hard.

"Bickslow!"

"Louder" He pushed deeper and harder.

She moans and screams "BICKSLOW!" In that same breath she releases around him letting everything flow all around him inside her. Thats just enough for him to relieve himself as well with one more thrust. He falls on top of her. They both lay on their sides facing each other, out of breath, and tired. "That was amazing babe, 10 out of 10 haha." Lisanna chuckles lightly. "Wow, that was my workout for the year. Now to get some shut eye and cuddle the hell out of my fiancée. He wraps lisanna in his arm and pulls her close. She giggles and tries to escape. "No, your nine and mine only." he says while burying his face in her neck. "Bix i have to pee!" She continues to break his grip.

"Uuugghh fine but hurry up, its getting cold without you."

"Omg your so impatient. If I don't then you will be having little bickslow's running around the apartment."

"Thats not a bad thing. I've always wanted like 5 kids anyway. I'd like to have them with you." He batts those green eyes and big eyelashes. "Nice try there dude, but 5 kids is not coming out of this body anytime soon thank you very much." With that said she slams the bathroom door shut. She comes back out with one of his over sized shirts on and curls up unto his chest.

"I love you Bickslow"

"I love you too Liz." He kisses her on the forehead and passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

Bix's new girl Pixel (Chapter 4)

"I love you too Liz." He kisses her on the forehead and passes out.

Its been a few weeks since Lisanna saw Bickslow after he left for a mission. The weather has been nice but she felt sick. Maybe it was just allergies. Maybe it was just a cold. Whatever it was she just brushed it off. She gets herself ready for the guild and was on her way.

"Lizzy!" She heard a sweat voice from behind her. She turned around to see a bluenette running towards her with a pile of books in her hand. "Levy? Do you need help with those books?" Levy trips over a rock and her books go flying. Papers surrounded the air around them and Levy tried to gather her wits. She helped Levy pick everything up, "Why are you carrying so many things girl?" Picking up the last couple books and carrying them. "I am just about finished with my story and was going to give it to Lu so she can read it." Levy says while cleaning her glasses and walking with Liz. "I am just so happy its almost done, I have been at it for 2 years now." Lisanna looks at the tiny girl next to her. She wasn't that much different in height size, probably 4 or 5 inches shorter. "You know Levy, why didn't you just ask Lucy to come read it at your dorm instead of dragging this all to the guild?" Levy stands there looking at the ground. Realizing that it was a smart idea. "I…I should have thought of that instead. *Sighs* well can't turn back now."

They start walking in the direction of Fairy Tail. "So how have you been Levy?"

"Im good, Its been a weird couple of weeks but ill be ok.." She starts hiding her blush by burying her face in her books.

"You still haven't told him have you." Lisanna elbows Levy gently.

"Wha…What..no…um…I mean we are just friends I guess." Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "He doesn't seem like he wants anything more than that."

"Have you even tried talking to him? I mean he eyes you down every time your at the guild." Liz adjusts her hold on the books.

"He does?" Levy looked up with a slimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Girl you are blind as a bat. Tell you what. Ill help you out. Come with me to the bar in the guild. And ill have Mira make his drinks but leave then on the bar top so he has to come over and grab them. When he does, you say hello and try to start a conversation. Easy as pie."

Levy looked around thinking if it would work. "But what would I say? How do I start a conversation with someone like him?"

Lisanna opens the door to Fairy Tail "Just be natural. Talk about anything thats on your mind. Or just compliment him on something he is wearing. Men can't say no to a compliment."

Levy takes a deep breath "Yea…natural…" She takes a seat at the bar with Liz and dumps all of her books down.

"Hello ladies! What can I get you this morning? Orange juice? Apple Juice?" Mira looks over at them while cleaning the inside of a glass.

"Ill take a coffee. Levy what do you want? My treat." Lisanna throw some jewels on the table.

"Orange Juice sounds yummy. Thanks Liz" Her eyes start wondering the guild hall. Its still early and not many people are here yet. Still no sight of a certain man she has been dreaming of ever since that day.

"Do you guys want food? I can whip up something before it gets to busy in here." Mira leans in on her elbows with her head in her palms.

"I don't really feel that good to eat anything. Maybe just some toast will do big sis."

"Ill have some eggs and bacon please." Levy sits up sipping her juice.

"Hmm don't feel good?" Mira puts her hand on her little sisters forehead. "You are a bit warm. Want me to call Wendy to check you out?"

"No I'm all good. Its just allergies. The seasons are chancing faster than my body can handle thats all." Lisanna sips her coffee and ads more cream and sugar.

"Ok, but let me know if it gets worse. I don't want you going on any missions if you are under the weather. Do I make myself clear young lady?" Mira crosses her arms.

"Mira ill be fi-" Lisanna was cut off by a very angry demon glowing purple.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Mira spoke with a deep voice. Making the hair on both Lisanna and Levy's neck stand up.

"Alright, alright, ill let you know if it gets worse ok? But I promise you its nothing to get worried about." She leans onto the counter and buries her face into her arms.

"I am your sister, I'm going to worry weather you like it or not. Here. Foods ready" She places it infant of the girls and Levy digs right in.

Lisanna just stares at the lifeless piece of toast. It looks like butter with a side of toast. But just to make her sister happy and get off her case. She are as much as she could.

"Levy whispers to Liz. "Hey are you ok? Your quite pale and you are not eating much. I can walk you back to your house if you want. I can make you some soup…" Levy stopped and jumped out of the way of Lisanna running to the bathroom.

"Here go bring her this and see if she is ok. I can't leave the bar right now, people are starting to flow in." Mira hands the glass to levy. She scoots off the bar stool and walks to the bathroom. "Hey Liz? You ok?" Levy only heard dry heaving and coughs. She walks into the last stall to see Lisanna hunched over the toilet seat spilling out the few pieces of toast. "Lisanna!" Levy runs to her side trying to hold her hair out of the way and rubber her back. "Listen to me, you need to go see Wendy now. Because if it wasn't me telling you this, it would be your sister dragging you out of the bathroom by now and calling Porlyusica. Here I brought you some water." She hands the glass to liz.

She wipes her mouth with toilet paper and flushes the toilet. She takes the glass from Levy "Thanks, I am sorry for just bursting off like that. I couldn't hold it in any longer." Sitting back down against the wall throwing her head back "You know, maybe I should go see Wendy."

"I can take you to her now. Im sure she is still at home." Levy helps Lisanna up and walks to the sink.

Looking at herself Lisanna decides to run some cold water on her face. "There, I feel a bit getter now." Her cheeks still a little pink, they walk back to the bar.

"Lisanna! You go see Wendy right now do you hear me? I have already called her and let her know you are on your way." Mira is heated up. She hasn't been this mad at her little sister in a long time.

"I am going to take her to Wendy's Mira. She still lives next to the big oak tree right?" Levy picks up her things.

"You can leave your books here Levy, ill watch them for you. And yes she still lives there. If you go now you can beat the foot traffic threw the town." She takes the stack of books and hides it behind the counter. "Levy, call me if anything happens."

"Will do." And with that said, both girls are on their way to Wendy's.

"Lisanna, why didn't you go see Wendy when this first happened?" Both girls were walking side by side threw the town.

"I didn't think it was that dig of a deal. Its just allergies." Lisanna rubs her temples trying to settle the migraine that was building up in her head.

"Allergies don't make you throw up constantly. You probably have a stomach bug. Have you eaten anything bad lately?" Levy asks a bunch of questions trying to diagnose what was wrong with her friend.

"Levy! Lisanna! Guys wait up!" Lucy is screaming from her house acrid the river.

"Hey Lucy! Wanna come walk with us?" Levy shouted back.

"Sure, give me one sec!" Lucy shuts her windows and hurry down the stairs. They meet up at the bridge and the girls explain everything that happened to Lisanna. "You probably have the flu. Shouldn't be anything that Wendy can't fix. You will be back in Fairy Tail in no time." Lucy rubs Lisanna's head.

The girls kept walking. They were out of the town and heading into the forest. It was beautiful this time of year. All the trees were blooming and flowers were everywhere. The pond was filled with all sorts of creatures and animals. Levy and Lucy picked flowers from the bushes to pic in their hair. "Do you want one" asked Levy to Lisanna. "Um sure? I don't have long enough hair to hold it tho."

"Its ok, You can hold it behind your ear." Said Lucy as she wiggles a white rose into the young take over mages hair. "See? It stays."

"I guess so. Thanks guys." Lisanna plays with the flower in her hair. And without a second to go buy she feels the same feeling in her stomach as before in the guild. "Guys I think I'm going to throw…Blluuuhhhhrrrrr" Lisanna bends over into the bushes, letting everything out. This time it really hurt. Like something wasn't right.

"Oh dear, we should hurry now." Both girls hold lisanna up and start walking faster to Wendy's. They could see it in the distance. Within 2 minutes they had arrived. "Wendy! Wendy open up!" Lucy bangs on the door.

"What in Davises name are you guys doing banging not eh door like that? You could have simply knocked." Charle says just floating there in the door way.

"Where is Wendy? Lisanna needs help, She is sick." Levy brings Lisanna in who is barley conscious at this point.

"Oh my, Go ahead and lay her on the bed in the side room over there." Charle points to the door. "Ill fetch Wendy.

The girls bring Lisanna to the bed and set her down gently. "She is running a fever" Lucy points out. Lisanna's face was beat red and she was in a cold sweat. "Infection maybe?" Levy chimed in. "Could be." Wendy entered the room. "Check her body for any cuts or wounds. Charle, fetch me some cold water and a face cloth." Wendy stands over Lisanna. She examines her head and the rest of her body with the other girls. "No marks over here" Levy says. "Nothing over here either" Lucy says. "Yea I'm not seeing anything either." Wendy looks puzzled. Charle comes in with the cols water and cloth. Wendy wets the rag and puts in on Lisanna's forehead. "I think this may be deeper than the surface." Wendy shut her eyes and her hands glowing blue as they hover over Liz's body. She started at the feel and worked her way up. "Oh.." Wendy stops and widens her eyes. "What is it?" Charle Turned into her human form. "How old is Lisanna again?" Wendy turns to Lucy. "Um I think she is 21?" Lucy scratched the back of her neck. "Yea she is. She just celebrated her 21st birthday a couple months ago, why? Levy leans over lisanna at the bed side. "She is pregnant. Almost 2 months in Im guessing buy the size of the baby." Wendy shares with the group.

"PREGNANT?! Lucy shouts. And sits down in the chair by the bed.

"Do you think she knows?" Levy chimes in. "She didn't give any hints that she knew. She thought it was a bad case of allergies."

"In the beginning it could look like that yes. But after the first month, she would have had to know something was up. Then again it is different for everyone. Your body acts in all sorts of ways. Her symptoms may have just looked like allergies or the flu. But now knowing what is a steak here, We need to take precaution not only for Lisanna, but the baby as well." Wendy explains. She turns to the girls. "One of you go get some pajamas from her room. One of you go get Mira. Im sure Kinana can cover the bar for her." With that said the girls were off. "Oh Lizzy, what have you gotten yourself into dear." Charle rubs the girls cheek.

"Ill go get the pajamas, Can you get Mira?" Lucy asks Levy

"Sure thing." Levy splits off in the other directing to the guild hall.

"Finally reaching the front door. Levy enters trying to act normal. Heading straight for the bar she looks for Mira. "Kinana, where is Mira? Its an emergency!"

"Oh? Is everything alright?" Kinana looks concerned.

"Where is Mira? I don't have time to explain, I'm sorry." Levy continues to look around the hall. Still no sight of Mira.

"She is over in the back corner service beer" Kinana points to the furthest table away from everyone. Sitting there was Laxus, Gray, and of course Gajeel.

"Great, it had to be that table" Levy said under her breath sarcastically. With one big breath and a glimpse of courage, she marched right over to the table tapping Mira on her shoulder.

"Oh hi Levy, is everything ok with Lisanna?" Mira spins around still holding the empty trey.

"Um there was an issue and Wendy needs you at her house now." Levy twirls a piece of her hair in her fingers nervously,

"What happened? Is she ok? Did someone hurt her? Oh goodness I knew I should have taken her to Wendy sooner." Mira heads towards the bar. "Kinana! I need you to run the bar for the night. I have a family emergency."

"Thats ok! I can handle it!" Kinana yells back at Mira who is already out the door.

Levy not realizing that she is still standing at the table with a certain iron dragon slayer, lets out a relieving breath.

"Well that was quite a show" Gray says while sipping the last bit of his beer.

"Is everything ok Levy?" Lilly flies onto Levy head "Mira seemed pretty upset.

"Lisanna is just really…uhh…sick, yea thats all…sick.." Levy takes Lilly off her head. "Nothing to worry about cutie." Rubbing Lilly's head he starts to purr.

"I guess my partner gets more action than I do." Gavel tells Levy as he gives a little smirk.

Feeling a blush coming on She immediately put Lilly down on the table. "I…It wasn't like that….I was just petting him." Levy grabs another strand of hair to twist around.

"It was just a joke shrimp. Unless you thought I was serious." He widens his grin and doesn't break eye contact with the little bluenette.

Levy realizes she is biting her bottom lip. Almost breaking the skin. She is the one to break the eye contact. "I have to go. I need to help with Lisanna." She runs to the door and leavs.

"Geeze, you sure do have a way with the ladies." Laxus says with sarcasm. "Why don't you make a move on her or something? Body like that would have guys drooling. Im pretty sure she likes you. She could barley say a word after what you said." He continues to down his beer in one gulp.

"Nah I don't think she would like a monster like me. Plus, she is to innocent I can't break that. I won't." Gajeel sips his beer.

"Thats not was Lucy says." Natsu joins them at the table.

"What the hell you mean salamander?" Gajeel growls.

"Well Lucy tells me things. Like your general gossip and stuff. But She also told me about Levy. Not that I was interested but Lucy wanted to tell someone and I just happened to be there." Natsu smiled at the guys.

"So spit it out." Laxus hits Natsu on the head.

"Alright, alright, dam that hurt." He rubs his head.

"Yea well if you don't start talking ill hit you harder." Gajeel stood up turning his fist into iron.

"Calm down! Ill talk. Levy likes you Gajeel. Apparently she has been trying to talk to you lately but she is to shy. She thinks about you at night and does stuff. I don't know what that means but Lucy wouldn't tell me what it meant cuz I'm not a girl." Natsu pouts as he finishes the story.

"Wooo boy, Looks like she ain't so innocent after all huh Gajeel." Laxus punches Gajeel in the arm.

"I doubt thats true Natsu. She….I mean…We've never…Ah fuck it. Im outta here." Gajeels face was starting to get red. He needed to leave before they started teasing him about it.

Levy burst into Wendy's house just a bit after Mira and Lucy. "You ok Levy?" Lucy asked while helping dress Lisanna in her pajamas.

"Yea I'm fine, just winded from running back here is all…" She sat down and took a sip of water. "How is Lisanna?"

"She still hasn't woken up yet. Her body needs to heal and rest now that its taking care of two." Wendy pats her face with a cold damp cloth and reapplies it to the forehead.

"I can't believe my little sister is pregnant." Mira is on the bedside sitting. "I am going to have a whole talk with her about this. But seeing as tho it wasn't planned, I can't get to mad. I now have someone to spoil. Mira rubs her little sisters leg. "Im going to be the best dam aunt this child ever has. Until it cries at least, then ill give the little bugger back to Lizzy." She smiles up to the girls.

"Good thing they are getting married huh." Lucy speaks up.

"When did they ever set the date for the wedding?" Levy asks Mira.

"I don't think they have picked a date. They rarely talk about it much.

"She will have to get a bigger wedding dress or she will have to wait till the baby is born." Wendy laughs thinking about Lisanna with a baby bump. "I don't think Bickslow or Lisanna would mind wearing a dress with a baby bump."

"WAIT! Does Bickslow know about the baby?" Levy said wide eyed.

"I don't think so, he has been gone for about 2 months. When does he get back?" Lucy rubs her chin trying to remember when the group got back. "I don't think they ever said how long it would take."

"Well he will have one hell of a surprise when he gets back-" Mira was cut off my the moans and groans of lisanna stirring in her sleep. "Lisanna? Are you ok? Can you open your eyes? Can you hear me?" Mira cups the girls face in her hands. Lisanna's eyes start to open. "Lisanna! Oh my gosh I was so worried about you!" Mira starts crying.

"M…Mir….Mira…" Lisanna tries to speak.

"Hush Hush, don't talk. Here take a sip of water."

Lisanna downs the whole glass like its her job. "Thanks sis." She looks around not knowing where she is. But she knows these faces. "Why are you all looking at me?" She looks around some more "Why are we here? What happened" She starts to panic.

"Calm down." Wendy reassures Lisanna. "You were sick and weak. Your friends took you here so I could heal you. You will be find."

"Sick? Weak? Healing? Mira what are they talking about?" She looks straight into Mira's eyes. "Mira….whats wrong with me?"

"Hunny, I don't know how to tell you this." Mira breaks eye contact.

"Tell me what!?"

"Lisanna relax" Wendy gets up from her seat.

"Don't tell me to relax! What are you not telling me?"

"Lizzy, You are pregnant…" Mira pulls Lisanna into a hug. "You are going to be a great mother."

"No way in hell! Im not pregnant! There has to be a mistake. Am I dreaming?" Lisanna pinches herself. "OW!"

"Lisanna stop it!" Mira holds lisanna closer.

"Im afraid its the truth. You really are pregnant. 2 months in." Wendy sits back down.

Lisanna just lays there in her sisters lap. Wide eyed. Tired. Barely wanting to move. "Im pregnant…"

"Levy, Lucy, give me and Lisanna some time alone. We need to talk about a lot of things. Wendy you too." Mira waves them out the door.

Walking back to the guild Lucy and Levy couldn't stop talking about what happened in the past few hours. "Wow, she is having a baby. Here I thought she was still a virgin." Lucy says to Levy."


End file.
